


Same air

by Aniki411



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniki411/pseuds/Aniki411
Summary: If Erwin goes, Levi goes, and Erwin has already decided, so Levi doesn’t need to know.





	Same air

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11757360/chapters/26500959) work by LostCauses

 

Covered in gray clouds it stretches past the sharp edge of the cliff.

They stand transfixed before it.

 

No matter how many times they do it, they never quite get used to it, the quiet moment before the fall. Like trying to comprehend the vastness of existence in a few fleeting seconds, or trying to steal another breath of the same air, it ends up never being enough.

But that’s what they do anyway, in between deep inhales and plunging into the abyss.

 

“What’s the job this time?”

“Looks like a troublesome one,” he says.

“Uh, one of those…” comes an impassive reply.

“You didn’t look then?” he peers into the steel gray eyes.

“No.”

 

If Erwin goes, Levi goes, and Erwin has already decided, so Levi doesn’t need to know. 

Maybe it’s better that way, Erwin thinks, he’s seen how this one ends. Had Levi trusted him less, he’d be getting a fist in the face. 

He might be getting one after they’re done regardless, once Levi too finds out how this one ends. He can’t help himself though. He too follows blindly that part of him that catches fire and burns with endless curiosity all these lifetimes could never satisfy. 

 

Levi watches him closely.

“That revolution you signed us up for last time was a messy business.”

“That it was,” he smiles wistfully.

“No more guillotines.” Levi not so much as asks but states in a quiet demand.

“No more guillotines,” he nods in agreement.

 

The wind howls, he leans closer, their noses touch.

“Almost time.”

“Mmmm.”

A familiar stillness. Levi closes his eyes for a brief moment and when he opens them again he’s ready. 

 

Somewhere in a sunlit room held my his father a baby breathes for the first time and cries. He’s held warm and he is loved. He is raised with kindness and follows his path with curiosity and endless burning in his sky-colored eyes.

 

Somewhere in the dimly lit room a baby breathes for the fist time and cries. He is held warm and he is loved, his mother would give everything to raise him with kindness and strength. He follows his path with fearless devotion and his heart knows no regrets.

 

They breathe the same air once more.

 


End file.
